Balance of Power
|}} |Stages = 8 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = 120,000 |Gold = 80 |Manufacturer = ASTON MARTIN |Main Reward = VANTAGE GTE (2017)}} Return of a LM GTE Pro Champion|In-game description.}} Balance of Power is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017), after was updated. Balance of Power starts March 7, 2018.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM March 9th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM March 17th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) has been added to the GTE-Pro: Aston Martin and Porsche series in the Legend category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Balance of Power special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 01 (Champion) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Champion) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Brands Hatch. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 01. Stage 02 (Trial Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Trial Day) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Brands Hatch. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 02. Stage 03 (Power N' Performance) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Power N' Performance) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Silverstone. 6,700 (+ 1,660 CRB) and 1,280 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 03. Stage 04 (A Balanced Challenge) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (A Balanced Challenge) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 04. Stage 05 (Thrill of the Race) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Thrill of the Race) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 05. Stage 06 (Rivals Return) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Rivals Return) are rewarded with 35,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Red Bull Ring Grand Prix Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) :'Editing Note:' For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 07. Stage 08 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth and final stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017). Throughout the eigth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes